1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a light source module and a projector using the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a light source module using a monochromatic light source and a projector using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present, displays for displaying images can be roughly sorted to the projecting type display, such as projector, and the direct-view type display, such as CRT display, plasma display, liquid crystal display, etc. Considering the limitation of manufacturing technique and the cost of large size panel, it usually adopts the projecting type display for displaying large size images.
A projector can use halogen lamps or LEDs as the light source. The halogen lamp generally has a shorter lifetime of about 1000 hours and transforms merely 2-3% of energy into light, wherein the rest of energy is transformed into heat. Contrast to the halogen lamp, LED is widely used as the light source of a projector due to its higher energy utilization rate. Conventional projector LED light sources generally include a red LED light source, a green LED light source, and a blue LED light source. Each light source includes a plurality of LEDs to form a light source array to increase the brightness of the images projected by the projector. As a result, three light source arrays are formed and therefore it is hard to decrease the volume of the projector. The conventional light source and the projector using the same are still improvable.